Two Seconds And A Glance At Heaven
by sleepy-emo
Summary: New boy at Monster High, Icarus Incubi, has caught the attention of many of the students, both male and female. One in particular seems particularly enthralled with him and, after rescuing Icarus from Mani, Duce drags him off for a little fun in the closet. Commission for AnimeLove87.


**This is a commission for AmineLove87. This is the first piece of BL that I've written in a while and my friend suggested I should have some wine to mark the occasion. Long story short the bottle is now empty and I'm really fucking tanked right now. Hope you all enjoy.**

A heated groan of pain and pleasure escaped my throat as my back hit the hard wall of the closet. Hot lips began attacking my neck and my hands were pinned above my head, making a shiver run up my spine. I bit my lip, hard, trying to hold back more moans as teeth sunk into the flesh of my neck. The abject pleasure coursing through my body was almost too much but something in the back of my mind kept me from letting go; constantly reminding me of where I was. That was probably a good think too – I still have no idea how I managed to get myself into this situation at school…

My name is Icarus Incubi; I'm a 215 year old Incubus currently attending Monster High. My parents sent me here because they thought it would get me to socialise with other monsters more and, for the most part, they've been right. What they don't know, however, is being shy is what lead me to being pinned up against the wall of a closet in a remote corridor of the school with the hottest guy on the Casketball team slipping his hand up my shirt to play with my nipples.

I had first laid eyes on him my third day at school; he was late for class and the teacher, whose name I can't remember, told him to take his sunglasses off. After an argument with a shrug and a smirk he said 'if you insist' and turned the teacher to stone. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he slowly slipped the glasses back on his face and, once he had, I could have sworn he looked directly at me. In that moment my heart stopped, my stomach flipped and I became infatuated with Duce Gorgon.

From then on I tried to be around him as much as possible; I made friends with ghouls I knew hung around him (or at least that god-awful Cleo he dates), I joined the Fear Leading squad so that he could see me cheering for him at games and eventually I worked up the courage to talk back when he spoke to me. At first it was nothing more than saying 'hi' back when he greeted me in the corridor but one day I saw him sitting alone at lunch, looking depressed, and went over to him.

I asked him if he was ok, he said he'd had a fight with Cleo so I asked him what had happened. I sat and listened while he talked and, once he had finished, he told me I was easy to talk to. After that he seemed to bump into me much more than we had before. People have always been drawn to me – call it the fact that I'm an Incubus or whatever but they have and Duce seemed to be no different. I had just never expected him to drag me into a broom closet and shove me up against the wall after rescuing me from the school psycho, Mani.

"Damn!" Duce moaned in my ear as I ground my crotch against his – it was pretty much the only thing I could do with my hands pinned to the wall. "Ica!"

"Don't pin me down and I can do more." I whispered hotly in his ear. The predatory growl that rumbled in his chest was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard and I had to bite back my own moan as the pressure on my wrists was released. As soon as they were free my hands shot to his belt, making quick work of getting it undone along with his jeans before plunging my hand into his boxers. He was already incredibly hard as I began to stroke his length but I still felt him stiffen at my touch.

As I stroked him he shakily began to make light work of my shirt, slipping my open dress shirt off my shoulders and pushing up my t-shirt. I pulled my hand out of his pants so he could wrench my clothes off. Once I was free from mine I pushed his waist-coat off and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Once our clothes were gone he was on me again; placing hot, fiery kisses all over my neck and jawline. The feeling of his hot skin against mine, his muscles rippling as I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back and his huge cock pressing against my thigh was making my knees weak and I was finding it difficult to stand.

Before my knees totally gave out I flipped our positions, pushing him up against the wall and then sunk to the floor. He looked down at me, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ica…" he panted. "what are you…?" I didn't give him time to finish that thought before I pushed his jeans and boxers down and took his cock in my mouth. He let out a strangled groan as I swirled my tongue around the head, dipping it into the slip to taste the pre-come, before I swallowed him whole. His hips bucked as I gave him a particularly hard suck and I didn't bother holding them down so his cock hit the back of my throat. I swallowed around him and this caused him to moan louder.

His heated groans of pleasure spurned me on and I continued to suck him off, one hand reaching up his stomach to rake my nails down his abdominal muscles and the other playing with his balls. I could feel them tightening and, that coupled with the increase in volume and consistency of his moans, I knew he was close. That knowledge made me increase my pace; bobbing my head faster and taking more of him in my mouth. I wanted to feel him come inside me, feel it hit the back of my throat, but just before I thought he was about to explode he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me away.

"Wha…?" I managed to pant out, staring up at him in confusion. He looked down at me and I could feel the lust in his gaze burning me through his sunglasses.

"I'm not done with you yet." he whispered huskily bending down to press a heated kiss too my lips. I moaned into his mouth as he dragged his teeth across my bottom lip before plunging his tongue passed my open lips. As our slick muscles danced against one another he pushed me down onto the cold floor of the closet. My hands gripped his shoulders as the chill assaulted my skin but then he began grinding his erection against mine and I forgot all about it as a new wave of pleasure washed over me. He sunk his teeth into my neck and his hand slipped past the waistband of my boxers to grasp and pump my cock.

"Please…" I panted, unable to contain myself as he continued to assault both my neck and dick. "I need you inside me, now!" I panted. He chuckled, I was a mess and putty in his hands and he knew it.

"Damn you're impatient." he grinned. He began trailing hot open mouthed kisses down my body until he reached the top of my jeans. He popped open the button and took my zipper in his teeth, dragging it down teasingly slowly. I bit my lip trying desperately not to come as he hooked his fingers inside my boxers and began pulling them down. Once they were off he spread my legs and smirked up at me. "You got anything for lube?"

"There's some lotion in my shirt pocket." I panted unable to make my voice work; all I could manage was breathy moaning. He smirked down at me as he reached over to my shirt and pulled out the small bottle of hand lotion I carried around with me. He flipped the cap open and squirted a generous amount onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers. He then delved back between my legs and began circling my entrance.

Slowly he pushed the finger inside me and I couldn't hold back the groan as he began pumping it in and out. The moans falling from my lips seemed to spurn him on and very swiftly after he added a second finger, scissoring them and preparing me for his cock.

"So tight…" he growled as he slipped a third inside me and I couldn't take it anymore as his fingers just brushed my prostate. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Duce…" I moaned. "I need you, now. Please…fuck me." He smirked up at me before pressing a hot and heavy kiss to my lips. The kiss left my head spinning and clouded as he pushed my legs up around his hips and lined himself up with my entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, his breath against my ear sending shivers down my spine. I was too far gone to form actual words but let my actions do the talking; I grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss and gently thrust my hips up to meet his. No other encouragement was needed and he slowly sunk into me, both of us groaning at the wonderful sensation.

Once he was fully sheathed within me he stilled him movements, waiting for me to adjust. I didn't need long; I was too far gone to wait any longer, so I gently began moving my hips. He took the hint and pulled out to slam back in. I clung to his back, my moans filling the air, which had become think and heavy with lust, as he bit down on my neck. I could feel him throbbing inside me and I knew that this wasn't going to last much longer. I reached up to grasp the back of him neck, pulling his head down so that I could suck on his earlobe and whisper hotly in his ear.

"Harder…please, I need it!" I purred and with a sound halfway between a predatory growl and a groan he began to ram into me, hitting my prostate each and every time. As he pounded me harder into the floor he took both my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. Being totally powerless underneath him just made my arousal heighten and I knew I was close. Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore he reached down with his free hand to pump my cock in time with his thrusts.

The assault on both my cock and prostate was too much and every muscle in my body began to vibrate as I came. Hot, sticky ropes of come coated my chest and I clenched around his rock hard cock. He moaned into my neck at the sensation and, after a few more thrusts I felt him spill himself inside me.

Duce shakily released his grip on my wrists as he lifted his head to look directly into my eyes. He pressed his lips to mine, a kiss laced with passion, and as he pulled away his glasses slipped ever so slightly. It was only for about two seconds before he hastily readjusted them but in those two seconds I saw his eyes. They were a beautiful jade green and for a moment I couldn't move, I was so transfixed on his eyes. It made me feel special; knowing that I was the only one who had ever (and probably the only one who would ever) managed to get even a glimpse behind the sunglasses.

"That was…" he panted, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Yeah." I smiled back knowing exactly what he had been going to say. It was amazing – the best sex I dare say either of us had ever had – but it was just for today. This was only going to be a one-time thing or if it was more than that it would just be our little secret. Nothing more needed to be said. He kissed me once more before pulling out of me and we both hurriedly began cleaning ourselves off and collecting our clothes.

After we had both dressed he pulled me in for one last kiss and his lips felt like heaven against mine before he open the closet door and stepped out into the corridor as if nothing had happened. I waited a few seconds before following after him just in case anyone was watching but I needn't have worried – the corridor was as deserted as when we first arrived. We made our way back to the main school block in silence and as we rounded a corner I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Icarus!" Frankie yelled happily waving at me. "Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you."

"I got a bit lost." I lied.

"Yeah I found him wandering around near the old science labs." Duce interjected placing his hand on my shoulder. I'm sure my face must have been bright red just from that simple action alone by that point, considering what we had just been doing, but Frankie, oblivious as ever, didn't seem to notice.

"Ok well we better go or we'll be late for Fear Leading practice." she stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me along the corridor. "See you later Duce!" she called out over her shoulder. I glanced back at him and he smirked at me knowingly before adjusting his glasses and turned to go his own way. My heart was hammering in my chest and that was the moment I completely fell in love with him.


End file.
